


The Name

by GreyLiliy



Series: A Cappella [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Children of Characters, Drama, Gen, Names, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Pharma named the child A Cappella.
Relationships: Pharma/Tarn
Series: A Cappella [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640695
Kudos: 13





	The Name

**Author's Note:**

> [First posted to Tumblr on October 15, 2013 as “A Cappella Drabble #1 - The Name.” Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on February 20, 2020. Only the work itself has been posted.]

Tarn adored music, his favorite being a certain suite that Pharma was so sick of hearing he couldn’t even bother to name it in his thoughts lest the tune be stuck in his head.

For goodness sake, they’d been listening to it during the interface that brought the sparkling resting in his lap into existence.

Instrumentation only pieces were Tarn’s favorite. The oaf tolerated singing in the classics, but he preferred them to be with accompaniment. Vocals alone felt empty to him, he said once. They lack the charm of a full orchestra of sound, and the shared symphony that the plethora of tones brought together.

So Pharma named his child A Cappella. He took away everything Tarn loved, and left only what he could barely tolerate.

It was petty, he knew. But it wouldn’t matter much.

Pharma stroked the sharp edge of his babe’s helm as he slept on, his little systems in need of recharge after a busy day of medical check ups. Pharma smiled.

The name was innocent enough should anyone else discover his little hidden bundle. Only Tarn would be insulted by such a name, and Tarn was never, ever going to see little A Cappella.

Pharma’s little secret.


End file.
